


The Daughter Of The High Priestess

by spellmanmanor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Secrets, The Imp Of The Perverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda thought her secret would never be spilled, she thought everything was under control, but that all changes when Ramona Spellman knocks on her door.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Ambrose Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Own Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue: One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by zeldascigarette's post on instagram where they had edited Juliet Draper and Zelda Spellman into the same picture and they looked like mother and daughter!

The storm outside made the lights in the Spellman kitchen flicker. The rain hammered against the windows as lightning crackled in the sky and thunder shook the ground. It wasn't unusual for Greendale to be raining, but these types of storms didn't come very often so the town wasn't well adjusted. Multiple times throughout the day, the Spellmans had to go around the house and light candles because the lights had gone out, each taking it in turns to go around and blow them out once they flickered back on. They were lucky to have a large fireplace they could all huddle around when the cold came in, unlike some of the Greendale citizens. 

Hilda got up from her place by the fire to put the kettle on, humming a cheery tune as she placed tea bags in mugs and biscuits on plates, despite her sister's grumbling about Hilda trying to break her diet. 

"Zelda, there's nothing of you, a biscuit won't hurt!" Hilda chuckled as she placed the cups and plates on the table where Ambrose and Sabrina dived right in. Zelda rolled her eyes but picked one up and nibbled at it whilst sipping her Irish coffee. The family sat in comfortable silence, the fire crackling in front of them. Zelda looked around at her family, happy that they could finally spend time together were they didn't have catastrophic problems to deal with. The Pagans were gone, Hell was at peace and the coven were happy worshipping Hecate, what could go wrong? 

The shrill ringing of the doorbell along with heavy knocking at the front door interrupted their quiet evening. Zelda sighed and stood up to answer it, leaving her discarded coffee on the table. It was most likely a mortal wanting directions in this kind of weather. She never understood why they were so stupid to even step outside during a storm like this, let alone venture so far away from the main town that they reached the mortuary. She rolled her eyes as she opened the door, but her look of disgust changed into one of shock when she saw who was stood on their doorstep, dripping wet and shivering.

"Ramona?"

The teenage girl looked up at her, mascara streaming from her green eyes. Her auburn hair was dripping wet and she only had a thin shawl wrapped around her clothing, which had also been soaked through. 

"I need your help." She croaked as she lifted her hands out from underneath her shawl to reveal blood covering them. Zelda's eyes widened in shock. 

"I think I killed someone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short chapter to get this story started, they will be much longer after this! You can also find me on tumblr: vinegartomspellman and instagram: spellmanmanor 
> 
> Thank you to zeldascigarette for posting the edit that got me inspired to write this!


	2. Mama, Just Killed A Man

Zelda's eyes widened in shock at the blood dripping from the girl's hands and slowly creating a puddle on the porch. She grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, shushing her so she wouldn't be heard by the rest of the family. She beckoned her upstairs and brought her into one of the spare bedrooms. She passed her a spare towel that was in the wardrobe to clean her hands of the drying blood. 

"What in heaven happened? You know you're not meant to come here!" Zelda hissed, crossing her arms and staring at Ramona.

"Where else was I supposed to go?! You're my mother!" Ramona exclaimed, dropping the now blood covered towel on the floor.

"Not so loud!" Zelda whispered, listening out for any signs that her family had heard what was going on. When she didn't here any, she went over to the bed and sat on it, lighting a cigarette as she looked back at Ramona. "Tell me what happened." 

Ramona sighed, fiddling with the ring that was on her finger. "It was an accident..." 

"Well I would bloody hope so!"

"Let me finish!" She sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but he kept pushing me and the next thing I knew, he was lying on the ground choking on his own blood!"

"Who was?"

"This stupid boy who went to my school. He would follow me home everyday and try and get me to give him my number. I didn't want anything to do with him and I told him that but he kept pushing. I don't even remember what happened, I don't think I even touched him. I think it was my magic."

"How did you get blood all over you then?" Zelda rubbed at her temple, feeling the stress building.

"I tried to stop the blood and help him, but it didn't work." Tears began to slowly stream down Ramona's cheeks again and Zelda slowly got up to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not meant to be here but I didn't know where else to go. You're the only one who could understand." Ramona whispered, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Do you think anyone saw what happened? Did anyone see your magic?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. Either way, people are going to find out how he died and they'll trace it back to me. I don't know what to do but please don't make me go back there." Ramona began to sob again, shaking under Zelda's hold. 

"You can't stay here Mona. If anyone finds out..." 

"Why not?! You can't keep me hidden forever! I refuse to spend the rest of my life with those mortals, I can't do it anymore! Can't you see that? I can't keep controlling my magic around them, it's too hard!" 

"Mona..."

"Why?! Why can't I be apart of this coven?!" 

"If Faustus finds out..."

"He's not the High Priest anymore, you are! You said yourself, he has no power over this coven anymore. So what are you afraid of?! That people will judge you for having a bastard child?! For sending her away to live with mortals so her father wouldn't find out!" 

"Mona!" 

Just as Zelda raised her voice, the door to the bedroom cracked open and Marie stepped in.

"Zelda, what's wrong? Who's this?" She asked as she came closer to her lover. Ramona looked between them both before turning back to Zelda.

"I'm going to be apart of this coven, whether you like it or not." She said before teleporting away.

...

Zelda sat beside Marie on the bed with her head in her hands. She couldn't tell Marie. What would she think?

"Ma cherie, you can tell me anything, it's okay." Marie's gentle hand came to rest on her back, slowly rubbing comforting circles on it. 

"You'll think terribly of me." She mumbled, slowly looking at her.

"Never." 

Zelda sighed. Marie was always so gentle with her, so patient. She truly did make Zelda believe everything was okay at times, but she wasn't sure if this would be one of those times. Maybe what she'd done all those years ago was too terrible.

"She's my daughter." She whispered. not looking Marie in the eye.

"You're daughter?" Marie's tone wasn't judgemental one bit, just confused. Zelda chanced a glance at her face and found it mirrored her voice. 

"When me and Faustus were... having an affair back before when Sabrina was born, I fell pregnant. I couldn't tell Faustus, he would kill me! He trusted that I would keep myself protected during our encounters so to not tarnish his reputation as the Deputy High Priest. I thought I was doing enough but it still happened. I ran away from Greendale until she was born, then I left her with some mortal friends who didn't even know I was a witch. I visited her every month up until... my marriage to Faustus and then continued once he fled the coven. I thought maybe she'd be okay there, that maybe her powers wouldn't develop so strongly if she wasn't around other witches, but I was wrong."

"What happened?" 

"She killed someone Marie." A tear fell down Zelda's cheek and Marie carefully reached across to wipe it away, before pressing a kiss to Zelda's forehead. 

"Oh Zels, I'm sorry." She shuffled closer to the redhead and wrapped her arm around her. Zelda rested her head on her shoulder as she tightened her hold. 

"You must think I'm a terrible person." Zelda mumbled.

"No, never! You were scared and did what you thought would be the best for yourself and your baby. I understand, ma cherie." Marie pressed a kiss to Zelda's soft hair, holding her close as she spoke. "But maybe it is time to welcome Ramona into the coven. I know it's um how do you say... nerve-wracking? But it will be good to allow her to experience life with occultists. Plus, the more witches in your coven, the better." 

"That's true." Zelda sniffled, before sitting up. "I suppose I should tell Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina first. Hecate knows how they'll react." 

"It'll be okay. Your family are very understanding and accepting. They welcomed me very warmly!" 

"That might have had more to do with you helping save us from the Pagans, not to mention your exquisite charm." Zelda smiled. 

"It is you who is exquisite, mon amour." Marie grinned, softly tucking a strand of hair behind Zelda's ear, making her cheeks glow pink. "Would you like me to come with you to tell them?" 

"Yes please." Zelda replied, standing and making her way to the door.

"You'll be okay, ma cherie. Everything will be just fine."


	3. Levitation Is A Tricky Skill To Master

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the Spellman family took the news about Ramona well. They didn't really have much opportunity to express any disagreements if they had any, because as soon as the news was broken, Zelda stormed from the kitchen and left them all to ponder over it between themselves. Marie had reassured her that they were all completely fine with it, telling her whilst they were in bed together after one of their nightly affairs that Sabrina had even said that she was excited to have another girl in the family, someone she could befriend and hang out with. Zelda had offered to Ramona that she could move in with them, thinking it was probably inappropriate to make her sleep at the academy with the orphaned students of the coven, especially in their circumstances. She had happily accepted and had now set up home in one of the spare bedrooms in the mortuary, decorating the walls with various band posters and sitting a hefty collection of old porcelain dolls on the table and set of drawers. Zelda had overheard her telling Hilda that she collected old dolls and that she liked to think she was giving them a new life and purpose after they had become too fragile for today's youth to play with. Zelda supposed she admired that, smiling to herself as she walked away from eavesdropping on their conversation.

A week after Ramona had moved in with the Spellmans, Zelda decided it was time to introduce her to the rest of the coven and allow her to begin studying at the academy. After all, she needed all the occult education she could get, having been surrounded and taught by mortals for the 18 years she had been alive. On her monthly visits, Zelda had taught her daughter small things to do with witchcraft, such as teleportation just in case she was ever in any immortal danger and needed to escape quickly, along with the history of their coven and witches in general. However, Ramona was hugely disadvantaged with the rest of her powers, really having no idea how to control and use them. The young children of the coven had more experience with their magics than she did, and it almost made her feel ashamed of herself. What was a young baptised witch if she couldn't even use her magic properly? 

Ramona looked around wide eyed as the Spellmans walked into the academy main hall, amazed by how many other occultists there were in the coven. In the corner sat on a table were three warlocks all playing a game involving some form of magic and in the middle of the hall were a group of witches all teaching their familiars different tricks. Ramona looked down at her own empty side. She had never been gifted a familiar, Zelda didn't allow it, no matter how many times she begged. She had spent countless nights dreaming of the different types of animals she could have had, a little dog perhaps, or maybe a snake?! She had always been drawn to those.

"Come along Ramona." Zelda's voice broke her from her trance. She looked up to see the rest of the family were already walking through the doors on the other side of the hall, so she quickly hurried after them.

"You have levitation class this morning, which is taught by me." Zelda said as she ushered her into an empty classroom after saying goodbye to Sabrina and Ambrose, who followed Hilda down one of the dark corridors they had passed.

"Levitation?" Ramona questioned, taking a seat at a desk at the front of the room.

"Yes, flying, moving objects with your powers, that kind of thing."

Just as Ramona was about to speak, students began to pour into the classroom, all taking seats at different desks in the room. Zelda flashed a quick smile at her before clearing her throat and addressing the class. "Today I am pleased to announce we have a new student, Ramona, joining us and I'm counting on you all to welcome her warmly." Zelda told them. Ramona felt the whole class' eyes on her and could almost hear the way their brains were trying to work out where she had come from and why she was joining the class so late in the semester. Luckily before anyone had a chance to question it, Zelda began teaching.

Ramona tried to take in all the information, but it was a lot for her to handle. There were so many rules, not to mention all the technicalities that came with levitation. By the time the class were all standing to begin the practical part of the lesson, Ramona felt as if she was drowning in information. Each of the students were tasked in levitating themselves off of the ground whilst Zelda inspected their techniques. The class seemed very confident in their skills, all hyping themselves up to each other as they waited their turn. Ramona however, stood to the side, picking at the skin around her nails as she watched each of her classmates lift themselves from the ground at great heights, one by one. 

Once it got to her turn, she had managed to make her fingers bleed from all the picking. Zelda gave her an encouraging smile as she stepped onto the platform. She squeezed her eyes shut and try to will herself off of the ground, but her feet remained firmly stuck on the wooden floor. She opened her eyes and looked at Zelda. "I don't know how to fly, Professor Spellman." She whispered. The class erupted into laughter around her as her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. 

"Excuse me! We will have none of that!" Zelda exclaimed, hitting her cane against her desk to quieten the class. "You are all here to learn and support each other, no matter each witch's capability. You were all unable to fly at one point of your lives, so I ask you to not ridicule your classmates who don't have the same skills as you, or you can get out of my classroom! Understand?" The students all nodded, seemingly apologetic. Zelda looked back at Ramona. "We can have some one to one lessons to catch you up on anything you may not understand or be able to do. Don't worry, you'll be on the same wavelength as the rest of your class by the end of the semester, I promise." She smiled, before placing her cane on her desk and dismissing the class as the bell rang. 

Ramona stayed in the room as Zelda wiped clean the chalkboard and collected the things she would need for her next lesson. "Don't worry Mona, you'll catch up soon." Zelda said as she faced her. "You have a free period now, why don't you go out to the garden and find Marie? I'm sure she could use your help with collecting herbs or something." She suggested as she turned back to the board and began writing on it. Ramona silently nodded, holding back embarrassed tears as she fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally I was going to include a scene were Zelda told the rest of the family about Ramona but everytime I wrote it it just didn't work and dragged on for too long lol. This story is most certainly going to have lots of angst and drama in it but I need to get these boring introducing bits out of the way first so that it will all make sense so sorry that these first few chapters aren't very exciting. 
> 
> I accidently deleted my tumblr blog because I have one brain cell so if you want to follow my new one it is spellmanmanor, as is my instagram. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think! All comments are very much appreciated and make me very happy :)


	4. The Cold Night Air

_**18 years ago...** _

_Zelda pulled her old brown leather suitcase down from the top of her wardrobe and began throwing all of her clothes into it, not caring that they were all getting crumpled and tangled. She chucked her shoes on top of them and tugged at the zip until the suitcase shut, before pulling it off her bed and down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. The hallway was dark, the only source of light coming from the moon that shone silver through the window. Zelda carefully placed her suitcase on the floor and pulled out a pen and notepad from her pocket and began scribbling a note to Hilda and Ambrose. It was easier to leave without verbally telling them. She didn't think she could handle their concerned and confused faces as she told them she wouldn't be returning for a while without actually saying the reason._

_She left the note on the table by the front door before slowly opening it and stepping out into the cold night air. A small breeze made goosebumps rise on her skin as she walked down the path, pulling her suitcase behind her. She forgot how heavy this thing was._

_She made it to the main town of Greendale without any issues. That was until she heard someone calling her name. Her heart sunk when she realised she recognised the voice and that it happened to belong to the one person she didn't want to see. She slowed her walking as she heard him catch up to her and finally stopped once his hand rested on her shoulder._

_"Zelda? What are you doing out here so late?" Faustus asked as he glanced at her bulging suitcase._

_"I could ask you the same thing." Zelda curtly replied._

_"Where are you going? What's the suitcase for?" He asked._

_"I'm going away for a while." She replied, wanting to keep the conversation very brief._

_She looked up at his face and was surprised to see it was actually full of concern. It almost made her consider staying. Maybe he would be okay with it. Maybe he would look after her._

_She internally shook her head. No, she knew what he was like. He wouldn't look after her, he wouldn't care. He'd kill her and the growing life inside her without a second thought. He'd do anything to protect his reputation._

_"What do you mean you're going away? You can't just leave in the middle of the night! What about your sister and nephew? What about me Zellie?" His use of her petname made her eyes fill with tears. He was making this so much harder. She turned away from him and began to continue walking, until he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back._

_"Faustus! Let go!" She shrieked, pulling her arm out of his hold. He went to grab her again so she quickly muttered "lanuae magicae" and teleported to the train station, where she was heading. She took one last look at Greendale, her childhood hometown, where everything she loved was, before stepping onto the train and closing the door, rapidly blinking to try and rid of the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks._

"Aunt Zelda?" 

Sabrina's voice pulled Zelda from her thoughts and she realised her students had all entered the room and were waiting for her to begin teaching them. She hadn't neven realised she'd been daydreaming. She cleared her throat and looked at them.

"Sorry about that. Um... you're learning about... spells today, glamour spells. Can you all please take out your textbooks and turn to page 113." She rubbed at her temple as she shakingly spoke to them, trying to clear her thoughts and bring her full focus back to the class. She noticed Sabrina give her a worried look but didn't mention anything. Zelda was glad about that, she couldn't handle her niece questioning her in front of a class of students today. 

...

Ramona stepped out of the academy doors and into the garden, smiling slightly at the feeling of the warm sun on her bare arms. She could hear Marie softly singing to herself from a few feet away and made her way towards the sound. She found her knelt on the grass by a rose bush, trimming the bright red flowers by the stems and placing them in a woven straw basket. She looked up at saw Ramona standing there and smiled.

"Mona! Have you come to help me?" She asked as she trimmed another rose.

"Yeah, my mum said to do so. What are those for?" She replied as she came to kneel next to the other witch.

"Ah, these are for Zelda actually! She's been working so hard recently so I wanted to bring her some flowers. Though I may keep some for myself, I'm sure they'll come in handy with a few of my spells and potions." Marie smiled and passed Ramona another pair of shears.

"Will you teach me how to make some potions?" Ramona asked as she cut a rose and twirled it in her hand, admiring it's beauty.

"Of course, I'd love to!" 

They continued to cut flowers in comfortable silence, occasionally sharing light chit chat about their day. Ramona had so many questions to ask Marie, mainly about Zelda, but the anxious feeling that had been hanging over her all day stopped her.

...

Zelda glanced out of the classroom window and into the garden, catching sight of her lover and daughter trimming the roses in the garden. She smiled slightly, it was a sweet sight. Perhaps she would join them once classes were finished. She turned her attention back to her students, feeling slightly lighter than she had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to let me know what you think! all comments are really appreciated! you can also find me on tumblr and instagram @spellmanmanor xoxo


	5. A Week's Passing

A week had passed and Ramona was starting to get fed up. She was fed up with herself, the lack of witch abilities that she had, the lack of knowledge of occult history and spells, the lack of of everything to do with being a witch. She was fed up of the academy, the students who all treated her like an outsider, someone who didn't belong there. She was fed up of her family, her mother who would prefer to spend time with her niece and nephew or her girlfriend over teaching her daughter all the witch skills she lacked. Ramona was fed up.

After another mortifying lesson, Ramona decided she had reached her limit. She stormed out of her potions class as soon as the bell rang, past her snickering classmates and mind-numbingly boring professor, all the way to Zelda's office. She knocked loudly on the big wooden door and waited to hear Zelda's voice telling her to come in. Once she did, she threw the door open before slamming it behind her.

"Don't slam my door Ramona. It's incredibly old, too much force will snap it in half." Zelda muttered. "What's wrong?"

"The academy is what's wrong mum." Ramona could feel her anger bubbling inside her and was trying her hardest not to let it show through her voice.

"Don't call me that here, remember. It's Directrix Spellman. What's wrong with the academy?" 

Oh, that little reminder did not help her anger at all.

"Oh do forgive me, 'Directrix Spellman'! I forgot your reputation as High Priestess was more important than your own daughter!" Her anger was beginning to show as her hands trembled and her voice raised. "Maybe it's not the academy that's wrong, maybe it's me! I know nothing about being witch, thanks to you, and despite your promise to teach me, a week has passed and I've learnt nothing!"

Zelda pushed her chair back and stood up, crossing her arms. "I've been incredibly busy this week, Ramona! I promise that I will get you up to speed but I just don't always have the time to do one on one lessons."

"Busy, huh? Sure, busy being with Marie or Ambrose and Sabrina. You've barely spent any time with me since I came here. You never spent any time with me before either. A day visit once a month! That was it! But then that stopped too, you got bored of me and disappeared!" 

"That's not true at all! I wanted to visit you more but I couldn't! If your father had found out-"

"He would have killed you?! Is that really true though? That's probably where you were when you stopped visiting, too busy keeping up your love affair with the High Priest!"

Zelda didn't say anything back. Ramona saw her lip tremble before she turned her back to her. 

"Mum?"

"Just go to your next lesson, Ramona." 

Ramona walked behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Zelda flinched and turned to face her, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Ramona tried again.

"I said go! Get out of my office!" Zelda shouted.

Ramona looked stunned but turned and left.

...

She didn't go to her next lesson, she couldn't. Not after seeing how Zelda had reacted. She ran down the corridors and out the back door of the academy into the garden, where she knew Marie was. Marie looked up from the seeds she was planting when she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Mona! Come back to help me garden?" She smiled, standing up and brushing the dirt from her hands onto her trousers.

"No Marie, somethings wrong with Zelda." Ramona replied through shaky breaths.

"What's wrong with her?" Marie asked, her face instantly filling with worry.

"I don't know, she's just acting really weird!" 

"What type of weird? Caligari weird?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Well where is she?" 

"In her office." 

Marie began quickly walking towards the door with Ramona following behind her.

"What did you mean Caligari weird?" She asked as they went through the corridors.

Marie sighed and stopped to turn to the girl.

"Last year Zelda married Blackwood and on their honeymoon he put her under a Caligari spell. It turns witches into sleepwalkers, living dolls. He hurt her, a lot, and sometimes she get's after effects from it. It's nothing for you to worry about though." She told her before continuing to briskly walk towards Zelda's office.

Ramona stopped in her tracks. Zelda had married her father? Worse, he'd put her under a spell? That must have been why she stopped visiting.

"Are you coming Mona?" Marie called from the other end of the corridor.

"Um, no. It's probably best if you just go." She quietly replied before disappearing. 


	6. Stars Shining Bright Above You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this story in so long! I hope you enjoy!

Marie rushed down the corridors of The Academy, her heart racing as she thought of Zelda alone in her office. She got to the large wooden door of the office and tried the handle, but it was locked. She could hear heavy breathing coming from the other side, signaling that Zelda was in there. She knocked on the door, calling out, “Zelda? Can I come in? It’s only me cherie.” She heard the lock turning and tried the handle again, this time opening the door. 

She spotted Zelda standing on the far side of the room, near the big window that looked out on the Greendale forest. She was grasping onto her chair so hard her knuckles had turned white and her breathing was shallow as she scrunched her eyes shut. Marie carefully shut and relocked the door before going over to her lover. “Zelda?” She gently said, but when she got no response she carefully reached out and took Zelda’s hands away from the chair, gently helping her unclench them and held them in her own. “Zee, look at me. It’s okay sweetheart, I’m here.” She quietly said as she rubbed her thumbs over the backs of Zelda’s hands. 

Zelda finally opened her eyes, allowing Marie to see the fear and anxiety that filled them. Just as a tear began to fall down her cheek, she wrapped her arms around Marie’s waist and hid her face in her neck. Marie instantly embraced her, rocking her and stroking her hair as she sobbed into her shoulder. She gently brought them over to the window seat and sat down, guiding Zelda onto her lap. Zelda finally looked up at her and the hurt in her eyes broke Marie’s heart. “What happened ma cherie?” She softly asked as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear. 

“Sh-she hates me Marie. I stopped visiting her because I was selfish and I spent more time with Faustus. I should have kept visiting after the wedding, I shouldn’t have been so stupid and weak and let him cast that spell on me.” She stuttered her reply, tears still streaming down her face. 

“No! Never say that about yourself. None of what that horrid man did to you was your fault. You are not stupid and you are not weak! You’re my strong, smart, beautiful girl and it kills me to hear you blame yourself for that spell. It wasn’t your fault, understand?” Marie’s tone was stern but kind, and the way she looked into her eyes truly made Zelda feel safe. She silently nodded and wrapped her arms around Marie’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder. “She doesn’t hate you Zee, I promise. Ramona loves and looks up to you, just like all the students here. She loves you just like Sabrina does, just like Ambrose does, just like Hilda does, just like  **I** do. I love you Zelda Spellman, so much.” She heard Zelda gasp at her confession and she lifted her head, her eyes shimmering with surprise.

“You love me?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Marie smiled and leant down, catching her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Yes, I love you, my sweet, gorgeous girl.” She cupped Zelda’s cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then finally her lips. Once they pulled away, Zelda smiled shyly at her. 

“I love you too.” She quietly said, blushing and then hiding her face in Marie’s neck. Marie laughed fondly and pressed a kiss to her hair. She looked out the window and saw it had become dark outside and the sky was twinkling with stars. The light of the full moon shone through the window and landed on the couple, casting a silvery glow on them as they cuddled on the window seat. Marie carefully turned them around so they were facing the window and cradled Zelda in her arms, pressing a kiss to her temple as they both gazed up at the stars. 

…

Faustus Blackwood strode through the Greendale forest with a knife clutched in his hands.  _ Oh Zelda, you silly silly girl  _ he thought as he approached the back of The Academy. He looked up at his old office window, which was dimly lit in the darkness. He could just about make out the silhouette of Zelda and Marie sitting on the window seat. His blood boiled at the way Marie was holding Zelda. She didn’t deserve sweetness, she didn’t deserve love, not after what she had hidden from him. 

He looked to the side and spotted someone sitting on one of the wooden benches pressed up against The Academy’s walls. As he came closer he realised it was his target. He smirked as he unsheathed his knife from it’s holder and strode towards her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments!


	7. Golden Lockets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating in so long! i hope you enjoy <3

Ramona stood and watched Marie continue running down the hall until she was out of sight. She could feel her heart racing as she thought about what she had done. She didn’t mean to upset Zelda and if she had known what had happened to her she would have never said those things! She was upset and angry and wasn’t thinking and that had backfired into hurting her mother. 

She considered going to Zelda’s office and apologising. She knew Marie would look after her and make sure she was alright, but she still deserved an apology. Ramona made up her mind and began to slowly walk down the corridor towards the office. Once she reached the door she stood outside for a moment to see if she could hear anything. She pressed her ear against the cold wood of the door and heard Marie’s voice saying, “Sh, you’re okay, I’ve got you, I love you.” She smiled slightly at how sweet Marie was to everyone, especially Zelda. She decided not to interrupt them and slowly walked away from the office and back down the corridor. 

She eventually went outside, not caring that it had gotten dark and there was a slight chill in the air. She needed a moment to think, away from her family and the students at the academy. She hadn’t expected life in the coven to be this way and she didn’t know if she liked it or not. It was hard being the only witch to not have any control over her own powers, not to mention being the high priestess’ daughter which came with its own high expectations and problems.

She sat on one of the benches that was pressed against the stonewall of the academy and looked up at the full moon that shone in the sky. She had to admit, Greendale was a very beautiful town, much better than the city back in England that she had lived most of her life in. Even the sky seemed brighter and more beautiful than back home, and the landscapes of the place she now called home filled her with a sense of hopefulness. Maybe this place would finally help her grow into the witch she was meant to be… 

Ramona unclasped the golden chain that was hanging around her neck and opened the locket that was attached to it. Inside was a photo of Zelda holding her when she was a baby. Zelda had given it to her on her 13th birthday, telling her that as long as she had that locket, they would still be together, no matter how far away they were. She cherished it and wore it everyday, and she liked looking at the photo whenever she felt sad or unloved. It reminded her that her mother did care for her, even if she didn’t always show it. 

She looked up when she heard footsteps on the gravel coming close to her. She could make out the shadowy silhouette of a man walking towards her in the distance and stood. As he got closer, she could finally see his face, but realised she didn’t recognize him. When she worked out that he was coming straight towards her, she called out, “Can I help you?” 

Perhaps he was a lost traveller looking for directions? She started walking towards him when he didn’t answer. As he walked into the moonlight, she spotted a large knife in his hand, shining in the reflection of the silvery glow. 

Her eyes widened, but it was too late. He was already beside her and grabbed her, holding his hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream. She dropped her necklace to the ground when he pulled her hands behind her back so she couldn’t escape. “Don’t fight it, don’t scream.” He snarled before muttering a spell that knocked her out. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

…

Faustus picked Ramona’s unconscious body up from the floor and slung her over his shoulder before looking back up at the office window. He saw that Marie and Zelda were now standing. He watched as Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. He growled curse words under his breath as he began making his way back into the forest.

…

“I should probably go find Ramona.” Zelda said as she pulled away from the kiss. 

“Yes, I think it’s a good idea that you two have a conversation about what happened. Come on, I’ll come with you.” Marie smiled at her, taking her hand as they left the office. They went down the corridor that Marie had last seen Ramona, but she wasn’t in any of the rooms near there. They searched in every classroom and hallway of the academy, but she was nowhere to be found. “Perhaps she’s outside?” Marie suggested. They went out to the backyard and searched, but still nothing. Before they were about to go back inside and call Hilda to help, Marie spotted something glinting in the gravel. She bent over and picked it up, realising it was a golden locket. She opened it and saw a picture of Zelda and a baby.

“Zee, do you know what this is?” She said as she passed it to her girlfriend. She watched as Zelda’s face filled with fear.

“This is Ramona’s. She never goes anywhere without it, something must be wrong!” Zelda exclaimed as she looked back up at Marie, her eyes filled with fear and panic. Marie took her hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll find her. Why don’t we see if Sabrina’s friend Rosalind can get a vision from the necklace to see where she is?” She suggested, brushing the hair that had fallen in front of Zelda’s face behind her ear. Zelda nodded and allowed Marie to lead her back into the academy to go find Sabrina and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to continue this story so I hopefully won't be leaving it as long to update as i previously have been! The UK is back in lockdown (for the 3rd time) so I will have lots more time to write! I have lot's of different one shot ideas in my notes too so keep an eye out for those if you're interested. Stay safe everyone <33


	8. The Imp Of The Perverse

The pounding headache was the first thing Ramona noticed when she woke up. It felt like a million nails had been hammered into her skull and it was a struggle to even open her eyes. As she gradually managed to awaken, the memories of what happened came flooding back. The strange man at the academy, the knife, him grabbing her, everything going black. It all replayed in her head as she tried to figure out where she was and who had taken her. The moonlight streaming through a gap in the closed curtains allowed her to see that she was in a small bedroom with plain walls. She was laying on a stripped down bed that was pressed up against one wall, and on the other side of the room was a table with a cloth over it and a strange little statue. It was gold and looked like a creature, but she couldn’t make out exactly what it was. 

Before she had the chance to stand up and examine the statue, she heard the door unlock. She quickly sat up, prepared to fight whoever entered the room. The same man who had taken her sauntered into the room, a smug smile on his face when he saw that she was awake. 

“Who are you?! What do you want from me?!” Ramona questioned him, standing up and pressing her back against the wall as he closed the door and turned to her. 

“Calm down, there’s no need to get so fiery.” He chuckled as he approached her. “You’re just like your mother, you know?” He smirked. 

“Who are you?” Ramona asked once more, putting emphasis on each word as she stared him down. 

“Zelda never showed you a picture of me? How strange. Considering she has the whole coven on the lookout for me, you’d think she would have. Or perhaps she doesn’t see you as part of the coven, perhaps she just sees you as a weak, powerless teenage witch who doesn’t deserve to be a part of her new ‘Order Of Hecate.’” He scoffed when he said the coven’s name. Ramona’s heart dropped when she finally understood who the man was.

“Father Blackwood.” She gasped, her eyes widening as she looked him up and down.

“Oh please Ramona, just call me father! That’s who I am, isn’t it? Your father.” He took another step closer to her. “You’re the spitting image of Zelda you know, but you have my eyes! How lovely.” He chuckled and stepped away from her and over to the table.

“What do you want from me?” Ramona questioned, crossing her arms as he examined the statue.

“You see, I never would have taken Zelda as an idiot. Sure, she could be controlled by her emotions at times, as all witches are, but she was never stupid.” He placed the statue back on the table and turned to her once more. “But now, well, I’m not so sure my assumption was correct. How in hell did she think she could hide something as big as us having a child from me? Did she really think I’d never find out?” He tutted. 

“So what? You’re now going to kill me? You have to protect your reputation?” She raised an eyebrow at him. To her surprise, he burst out laughing.

“Kill you?! Oh no my child, I would never do that! You’re far too useful for me to just dispose of!” He cackled. “No, no, no! You’re going to help me with a little something that will fix this situation.” He smiled and picked the statue up once more. 

“Help you?! Why would I help you?” She challenged.

“Well, you don’t have much of a choice I’m afraid. You see, if you don’t help me, I will have to kill your family. Zelda, Sabrina, Ambrose, Hilda, even that voodoo priestess that my wife has become so close to! Then, I will kill you. With all of you eradicated, your coven will be helpless and I will take control once more, ridding it of that ridiculous female deity you now worship, and return to the old ways of The Church Of Night!” He paused and held the statue out to her. “Or, you can help me with my little plan, and you will all be spared.” 

“What exactly is your plan?” Ramona asked, looking down at the statue.

“This here is The Imp Of The Perverse. It is said that with its powers it can warp time and reality itself. You, Ramona Spellman, are going to help me do just that.” 

Ramona raised her eyebrow. “Why can’t you use The Imp yourself? You’re a powerful warlock, I’m a practically powerless teenage witch, why would you need my help?” 

“Because since your mother’s pathetic coven removed me from power and banished all ideologies and teachings of the Dark Lord, my magics have began to fade. Powerful occultist blood is needed for The Imp to properly work and mine is now too weak. Your’s, however, is not only Blackwood blood, but incredibly powerful Blackwood blood. My idea of reality will still work if your blood is used and it will be stronger than ever because of the power you hold.” His eyes were slightly manic as he listed off his reasons, a smirk never leaving his face.

“What do you mean ‘power I hold’? I don’t hold any power!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

“My, my, your mother really didn’t teach you much about yourself as a witch, did she?” He came closer to her and picked her hand up from where it was crossed over her arm. He twisted it, revealing her witch’s mark. “As I suspected, you have both the Spellman family mark and the Blackwood family mark. That makes you very special. You hold the power of both families and that is incredibly rare. It’s such a shame you were never taught how to use it, but at least we can finally put it to use!” 

Ramona pulled her hand out of his grip, hiding it behind her back.

“So what do you say, daughter? Are you going to help me with my plan, or are you willingly sacrificing yourself and your loved ones in spite?”

…

“Sabrina?!” Zelda called as she entered The Academy main hall. Sabrina looked up from where she was chatting with Rosalind, Harvey and Theo on one of the tables. “Oh thank Hecate you haven’t left yet!” Zelda sighed as she and Marie rushed over to their table.

“What’s up Aunt Zee? I was about to walk these guys home, is it important?” Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, it is important Sabrina. Ramona’s gone missing and I think something has happened to her.” She told her niece. Marie placed a hand on her shoulder in a way of comfort. “We found this outside on the ground.” She showed the teens Ramona’s locket. “She never goes anywhere without this so I was wondering if your friend Rosalind could use her cunning to see what happened?” 

Rosalind looked up at the sound of her name. “Uh yeah, I can try that, Miss Spellman.” She said, standing up and taking the locket from Zelda. Zelda watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stayed still for a few moments, then her eyes flew open with a look of worry. 

“What?! What is it?!” Zelda exclaimed.

“Someone… someone took her. A man, in a black suit with slicked back hair. He had a knife and he used some kind of spell to knock her out.” Rosalind informed her, handing her the locket back. 

“Oh Hecate help us!” Zelda gasped, turning to Marie. “It’s Faustus, it has to be! We have to find her, now!” 

“Hey, slow down cherie. We can’t just rush into wherever he is, he may hurt Ramona or us. We need to make a plan.” Marie said, taking her hands.

“Marie, we don’t have time for a plan! He might kill her now if we don’t hurry!” Zelda’s voice was full of panic as she pulled her hands away.

“I have an idea.” Rosalind mumbled from behind them. They both turned to her, waiting.

“Do you have anything else that belongs to Ramona? I could try and use my cunning to communicate with her, though I’ll need Sabrina’s help.” She glanced at Sabrina, who nodded in agreement. 

“Oui, we’ll try that, it’ll be safer than rushing in there and we can find out why Blackwood took her.” Marie agreed, taking Zelda’s hand once more. This time she didn’t pull away. “It’ll be okay, we’ll get her back.” She softly said, pressing a light kiss to her cheek, making all the teens turn away from the act of affection. Zelda nodded, avoiding her eyes before walking away to find another of Ramona’s belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, this storyline is inspired by the alternate reality in caos part 4. The reality Blackwood is going to create will obviously be very different than caos so don't worry, you won't have to relive that horror show lmao.


	9. The Wish

Ramona looked at the golden statue being held out to her, trying to think of any other way this situation could go. She glanced up at her father, who still had a smug look on his face.

“If I do this, do you promise my family won’t be hurt?” She asked.

“Of course, I have no intention of hurting your family if you go through with this. Really, it will help them!” He smiled. Ramona knew she couldn’t trust him, but what choice did she have? If she didn’t do this, he’d kill her, then her loved ones, then probably the rest of the coven for abandoning him. She was trapped.

“Fine, what do I need to do?” She sighed. His sickening smile grew even wider as she took The Imp from him.

“You see that pointy bit at the side? You need to prick your finger on it and let your blood trickle down the statue. Once you’ve done that, pass it to me and relax. You and your family will be just fine!” 

She took a deep breath as she looked at the needle that was sticking out of the side of The Imp’s ear. She could feel the magic radiating from the object now that she was holding it and it was powerful. She knew this could possibly be world altering. 

She closed her eyes and thought of her family. She thought of Zelda, who despite not always being there, had always been a wonderful mother to her and she knew she loved her dearly. She thought of Marie, who treated her as her own daughter and was always so kind. She thought of Hilda, who had made sure she felt as welcome and safe as possible. She thought of Sabrina, who had quickly become a very close friend who she loved very much. She thought of Ambrose, who had already taught her so much about the witch world. 

She thought of them as she pressed her fingertip against the needle point and watched the blood trickle down the golden surface of The Imp. She then passed it to her father, who grabbed it eagerly and began holding it in the air. “Hear me Imp, hear my wish to warp reality! Make the world how I envision it! Make it so I am in power over everything and everyone!” He shouted. The room began to shake as a roar was heard in the distance.

“Father what have you done?!” Ramona exclaimed as she covered her ears from the noise. He gave her one last smug smile before everything went black.

…

Rosalind and Sabrina sat in the middle of the academy hall, facing one another, They had Ramona’s locket and her hairbrush in between them and they were surrounded by Marie, Zelda, Theo and Harvey, who all watched on. They both placed their hands on top of the objects and shut their eyes. They began to feel the connection between them, gradually flowing to wherever Ramona was. They heard her voice, but it was quiet, like she was whispering from another room and it kept breaking. “Ramona?” Sabrina said, testing to see if the contact had been reached but there was no reply. Her voice began to get quieter until they could no longer hear anything, so they both removed their hands and opened their eyes.

“It’s not working Auntie. Something or someone is stopping us from reaching her.” Sabrina said as she stood. “Maybe we could try a tracking spell?”

Just as Zelda was going to reply, the earth began to shake. The chandelier above them began to violently swing and the various objects that were sat on surfaces around them fell to the floor. “What is that?!” Zelda exclaimed as a roar was made above them. Marie was by her side and they clutched to each other as the shaking became worse and the noise grew louder. 

“Auntie what’s going on?!” Ambrose shouted as he raced into the room, falling to the floor as the ground lurched beneath them. The lights began to flash before everything went black...


	10. Father Blackwood's Church Of Night

The world was dark for a while. No sound or movement was made as the thick cloud of dust settled and the sun began peeking through the clouds once more. The first noise Ramona heard was the call of a crow, it’s morbid song filling her ears, causing her to finally open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She was confused, nothing looked different. She was laying on the ground of the bedroom her father had been in only a few moments ago and everything seemed normal. She didn’t know what she had expected to see, she didn’t even expect to still be alive if she was honest, but as she slowly stood up and walked over to the window to pull the curtains open, her confusion only grew. Everything was completely as it had been. Perhaps the spell hadn’t worked? 

She tried to open the bedroom door, surprised when it swung open revealing a staircase leading down to another door. She quickly ran down them and opened the bottom door, stepping out onto the main street of Greendale, surrounded by mortals going about their daily business. A few people smiled at her as they hurried down the path with bags of shopping and cups of coffee, chatting to each other as if someone hadn’t just cast a spell that could potentially destroy the world. What on earth had happened?

As she cautiously began to walk down the street, she began to notice slight changes. A few shops that had previously been full of customers were boarded up and closed down, their windows covered with newspaper and planks of wood. The people around her all seemed to be carrying the same things, wrapped gifts and party food, all heading down the same street. It was odd, but not too worrying. It seemed nothing terrible had happened after all. 

Ramona made her way to The Academy, needing to find her mother and the rest of the coven to tell them what happened. As she reached the train tracks that lead their way up to the door, she realised something was terribly wrong. The sign that had previously read ‘Mistress Spellman’s Academy Of Arts.’ now read ‘Father Blackwood’s Church Of Night.’ The statues that had depicted the three faces of the triple goddess were replaced with large stone sculptures of the Dark Lord in his goat form. Perched on the trees surrounding The Academy were a large flock of crows, all staring down at her with their beady eyes. The once pure energy that radiated from the building was long gone, replaced with a sinister feeling that proved the spell had worked. 

She slowly walked up the steps of The Academy and pushed the door open. It creaked loudly as it allowed her to enter the hall, which too had transformed into a home of darkness. The walls were lined with paintings of Satan and his terrible traditions, the lights all dimmed, casting an eerie glow throughout the room. She walked down the hallway to the door that would lead to the main hall, her heart racing as she imagined what she would find there.

As she entered, she was glad to see it wasn’t too different than it had been previously, only more Satanic. Students were scattered throughout the room, all immersed in books or drawings but still no sign of any of her family. She quickly made her way to Zelda’s office, glad that no one tried to stop and question her. 

She was almost at the office when she spotted who she was looking for. Zelda was sitting on a red velvet chair outside her office, smiling off into the distance with a look of absence on her face. She was dressed rather strange for herself, decked out in a pink satin dress with a plunging neckline, pearls around her neck and her hair curled tightly around her shoulders. “Mum?” Ramona cautiously asked as she approached. Zelda’s head quickly turned, a look of confusion and surprise on her face as she faced Ramona. She quickly glanced at the office door before turning back to her daughter.

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice uncharacteristically high. Her bright smile never left her face despite her eyebrows being knitted together in confusion. 

“Mum, it’s me! Ramona Spellman?! Your daughter!” 

“I don’t have a daughter! I’m Lady Blackwood, and Lady Blackwood doesn’t have any children yet.” Zelda’s eyes flashed down to the sewing that was laying on her lap. “We’re trying though! His Unholy Eminence wants a son to carry on the Blackwood bloodline!” 

Ramona felt her heart drop as she realised what this was. Zelda was under a Caligari Spell again. Her father had lied to her. “Mum, I’m going to help you, okay? Do you know where Marie is?” She crouched in front of the older witch, who just stared at her with lifeless eyes. 

“Who’s Marie?” She asked, before the office door beside them flung open and Faustus came storming out, followed by a group of guards. 

“Husband!” Zelda gleefully gasped, standing up and pushing past Ramona to get to Faustus. He took her into his arms, his eyes glinting with evil as he looked down at her. He only noticed Ramona once she stood up, facing him with a glare.

“Father, you lied to me.” 

Faustus let go of Zelda and stood so he was towering over the girl. “You are not welcome here. Leave, or I’ll have you arrested.” He said, glaring down at her. 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt my family. Why have you done this? Where is everyone else?!” 

Faustus rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, The guards behind him all stood to attention and came forward, grabbing Ramona and beginning to pull her down the corridor. “No! Let me go!” She shrieked but they ignored her. She kicked and squirmed but their grasp on her was tight. She looked up and noticed a quick glint of recognition in her mother’s eyes as she watched her get dragged away. “Don’t worry Mum! I’ll help you, I promise!” She shouted before she was pulled out the door.

The guards chucked her to the ground outside The Academy. “If you try to enter this facility again, you will be killed.” One of them said before they all went back inside, slamming the door behind them. Ramona stood and brushed the dirt and gravel from her clothes, looking up at the building in front of her. She sighed and began to walk away, making her way to the next place she could think of, The Spellman Mortuary.


	11. The Spellman Mortuary, Fallen To Pieces

Ramona’s heart dropped when the Spellman Mortuary came into her sight. It was a wreck, the windows and doors boarded up, the walls crumbling to pieces and the garden and graveyard overgrown with weeds. It looked like it hadn’t been lived in for years. As she got to the front porch, she heard the gravel crunch behind her. She quickly spun round to see Marie stood a few feet away from her, a look of relief on her face. “Marie?” Ramona cautiously said as she climbed back down the steps.

“Oh Ramona, thank goodness! I thought you may have been killed!” Marie sighed as she hugged her. “What did Blackwood do?” She asked as she pulled away.

“He made me help him cast a reality changing spell with this thing called The Imp of The Perverse. He’s changed everything to be how he wants it!” Ramona told her. “Do you know where everyone else is?”

“I found Ambrose and Prudence, but they don’t seem to remember who they are! They think the world has always been like this. They don’t remember you or me or anyone!” Marie looked up at the house. “I came here to see if I could find Hilda and Zelda, but obviously they aren’t here.”

“Zelda’s at The Academy, with Blackwood. I think he has her under a Caligari Spell again.” Ramona told her. Marie’s eyes darkened with anger.

“I’m going to kill him.” She muttered. “We need to go there now and help her. I can’t have him hurt her again.” 

“I tried, but he has guards and they threw me out. They’ll probably do the same to you. We need to find some other way.” Ramona sighed. “It’s like he has everyone under some kind of mind control so they don’t remember things. The whole academy is back to being Satanic and everyone there is acting like nothing is wrong.”

“We need to get into The Academy without Blackwood or his guards throwing us out. Then we can save Zelda and try and find a way to put an end to this mess.” Marie said. “I think I have a way, but we’re going to have to be very careful.” Ramona nodded, waiting for her to continue. “We can glamour ourselves to look like students at The Academy and pray that Blackwood doesn’t somehow see through them. Then we can try and get Zelda on her own and work out a way to break the Caligari Spell. Once that’s done, we can then focus on everyone else, but we need to help Zelda first. I refuse to have her under that horrific spell any longer than we can help.” 

“Okay, that sounds good, let’s go.” Ramona agreed before they began walking back to The Academy. “It’s odd though, how we seem to be the only ones who haven’t been affected by Blackwood’s spell. When I was in the main town, all of the mortals seemed to not notice anything being different either, so it must have worked on them too. Why were we an exception?”

“Perhaps because I’m a Catholic witch Blackwood couldn’t get control over me? I don’t know about you though.” 

“He said something before the spell was cast, that I hold more power than the usual witch? Because I have both the Blackwood and Spellman witch mark. Maybe that’s why it didn’t work.” Marie stopped and looked at her.

“You have both?” She asked, her face full of surprise.

“Um, yeah.” Ramona held her arm up so Marie could see the two marks on her wrist. 

“Does Zelda know?”

“I assume so, I don’t know. Blackwood was probably lying though, I really don’t think I have any more power than the usual witch. It seems I have less, to be honest.” Ramona sighed as they continued walking.

“Once this mess is over with, we should try and tap into your powers more. As much as I hate to agree with him, I think your father was right. I can feel the power inside you just from standing next to you. It’s strong and shouldn’t be wasted.” Marie gave her a small smile. “We’ll fix this, I know we will. Everything will be okay.”

Ramona smiled back at her. “I can see why my mum fell in love with you.” She laughed, making Marie chuckle too. 

“I’m very lucky to have her. Now come on, let’s hurry to The Academy and save her from your father before anything happens.”


	12. Wickedly Perfect

Faustus had felt the change as soon as the dust had settled around him. The world felt new, it felt controlled, it felt like it was all his. The air sparked around him as his powers began to flood back into his body, making him feel reborn and untouchable. He looked down at the floor to see his daughter unconscious. He smirked, knowing she was now powerless to do anything to destroy his perfect world. He was in control now, and there’s nothing anyone could do to stop him. 

He teleported himself to the Academy, which was now rid of the ridiculous Hecate theme, brought back to its glory as a Satanic school by his curse. He marched inside, smirking when all of the students bowed down to him as he walked through the halls to his office, where he knew his most wonderful prize was waiting for him. 

There she was, sitting in one of the chairs in his office, her legs daintily crossed and a perfectly sweet smile on her pretty face. She looked just as he remembered her, all dolled up for him in his preferred pink satin and lace, her hair neatly curled and lips painted a rosy blush. But she was even better now, because she was all his.

“Ah, Zelda dearest, there you are!” He smiled as he walked into his office, shutting the door behind him before coming to stand in front of her. 

“Husband! I’ve been waiting for you, Your Excellency! I missed you so much!” She pouted, taking his hand and standing up so she could cuddle into his chest. He instantly wove his hands around her waist, keeping her tight against him as he stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. This is perfect, everything is perfect. He is powerful, he is in control, he is on top. The Academy is his, the coven is his, Zelda is his. She doesn’t belong to her daughter, her family, not even that blasted Voodoo Priestess Marie, who he had made sure would not be remembered by his wife at all. Oh no, she belonged just to him now, and it was just perfect. 

“I missed you too, precious, but I’m afraid I have some things I need to do before I can let myself get distracted by you. Why don’t you go wait outside until I’m finished?” He smiled, kissing her forehead before stepping away from her and over to his desk, which he was glad to see back to its original state. 

“Yes, husband.” She smiled and left the room to wait in the chair outside. Faustus sat in his chair and leant back, sighing happily at how perfectly his plan had worked out. All he had to do now was work out a way to get rid of his daughter and the rest of the Spellman family, who he knew would eventually try and destroy his ideal world. He’d made sure they’d all been cursed, apart from his daughter who for some reason he couldn’t get control over. ‘Powerful, just like her parents.’ He chuckled as he began sorting through his desk, organising all the books and papers.

…

Of course he had expected Ramona to begin trying to destroy his brilliant world, but he hadn’t expected her to begin doing so straight away. As he watched her being dragged away from his office by his guards, Zelda hanging onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, he felt his blood boil. That girl was dangerous, and she needed to be destroyed immediately. He pushed Zelda away and marched into his office. “Husband?!” Zelda whined, following him and crossing her arms. 

“Not now, Zelda. Your bloody daughter is causing trouble and I need to get rid of her.” He scowled, flicking through one of his spell books, trying to find anything that could help him kill her. Of course, he could just go and kill her himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She was his blood, after all, and he knew he would back out if he tried.

“I don’t have a daughter, Your Excellency. We haven’t had any children yet.” Zelda sighed, perching herself on his desk. An idea suddenly popped into Faustus’ head. Oh, it was wicked, but would work so well. 

“No, you don’t, do you dearest?” He smiled. “How would you like to do a little job for your husband? Make me proud?” He looked up at her, smirking as she eagerly nodded. Oh, this was going to be just wickedly perfect.


	13. Through The Forest

Marie and Ramona walked through the forest towards The Academy in silence, both trying to think of ways to break the Caligari Spell and bring the world back to how it was. It was beginning to get dark, the sky turning a deep navy as afternoon turned to night. Usually, neither of the witches would be comfortable walking through the forest at this time of day, but they were too caught up in their thoughts and fears to really care. 

They heard a twig snap in the bushes, pulling them both from their thoughts to turn to where the noise had come from. They both looked at each other with wide eyes before cautiously beginning to walk again. Maybe it was a rabbit or a fox? Surely the woods were full of small creatures hiding in the bushes. 

They heard another snap, from behind them this time and both quickly spun around. Standing in the middle of the path with a distant smile on her face and a knife in her hand was Zelda. “Zee!” Marie gasped, going to run towards her before Ramona stopped her. Marie let herself be held back, watching as her lover slowly walked towards them. 

“Mum? What are you doing?” Ramona asked, watching as Zelda slowly twisted the knife in her hand, still smiling. 

“Public enemy number one, I’ve come to kill you and bring your head to my husband.” Zelda smiled, her voice too cheerful. Before Ramona and Marie could say anything, she lunged at them, grabbing hold of Ramona and holding the knife to her throat. 

“Zelda, no!” Marie shouted, trying to stop her lover, only to be pushed to the ground by Zelda’s magic. 

“Mum, listen to me, please. You don’t have to do this! I know you’re in there and that you can hear me! You’re powerful and you can break this curse! Please.” Ramona began rambling as the knife was pushed further against her neck. She watched for any recognition in her mother’s eyes, but there was none. The curse was too strong. The knife began to slowly pierce Ramona’s neck and blood began to trickle from the cut.

Marie quickly stood from where she had been pushed down. She sighed, really not wanting to do what she was about to because she knew it would possibly hurt Zelda. 

“I’m sorry Zels, but I have to do this. It won’t hurt for long.” She sighed before placing her hand against her lover’s shoulder and casting a spell that would knock her unconscious. She felt the burning sensation against her palm and knew Zelda would have been burnt by the spell, so as she fell unconscious, she quickly caught her and held her in her arms. “I’m sorry, cherie, I’m sorry.” She whispered as she held her limp body close. 

Ramona stood holding her hand against the cut on her neck, trying to steady her breathing. “What did you do?” She asked as she slowly knelt down besides Marie and her mother. 

“Just a small spell to make her pass out. Are you okay?” Marie lifted her hand to touch the small cut on Ramona’s neck, which had already stopped bleeding.

“I’m fine, but she isn’t. We need to get her someplace safe and break that damned curse.” Ramona sighed. Marie agreed so she picked Zelda up from the ground and held her tightly in her arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead before following Ramona back out of the woods and towards the abandoned Spellman Mortuary.


End file.
